What He Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him
by JapanEmoGirl
Summary: Lovino and Antonio have been dating for years, but Lovino still doesn't feel comfortable with him. He doesn't know why, but whenever Antonio touches him, he feels awkward. Gilbert, on the other hand, has had a crush on our little Italian for years. When a one-night-stand happens, their secret relationship begins. But, what happens when Antonio wants to marry him? Spamano Prumano
1. Normal Day Awakening

The sun shined bright through the window, giving the dark bedroom light. The grumpy Italian stirred in his sleep, hiding from the dreaded light by covering his face. He opened his eyes, and shifted, giving a good glare at the clock. 7:30 A.M. . To early. He groaned, and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and stretching till his elbows popped. As if on cue, his younger brother opened the door, and popped his head in, "Lovino," the small redhead said with his high, Italian accent, "breakfast is ready!"

Lovino nodded, waving the boy away. He rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed. It really was to early. He stood up, and yawned loudly, scratching his Italian picked up a forgotten shirt on the floor, and slipped it on. Knowing Feliciano, his brother, he had invited his usual friends over, and Lovino did not want to go down there and face them with only his boxers. Kiku, and Ludwig. Lovino shivered as he thought of the muscled German. How he hated his guts.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," Antonio, Lovinos boyfriend, said happily as he saw Lovino walk down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone looked in Lovinos direction as the Spaniard took a sip of his coffee.

"Hnn..." Lovino hummed in response, waving at his lazily.

"Good morning, Mr. Vargas," Kiku, Feliciano's Japanese friend, bowed in respect.

"You don't have to be so formal around me, Kiku," Lovino poured a cup of coffee for himself, "I'm fine with you just calling me Lovino,"

Kiku gave him a look, as if he was uncomfortable calling him that, as Feliciano bursted out, "Ve~! Today's the first day of school, Kiku! Luddy!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "You must behave, Feli. Look at that, you've got egg on your face," he leaned forward, and wiped a napkin gentlely on the younger males face, "don't make such a mess. Honestly..."

Feliciano shuffled a little in his seat, blushing a light pink at the movement between him and the German. He smiled at the act of kindness. Lovino rolled his eyes, and gagged a little, making Antonio laugh and Kiku smile.

Suddenly, a loud laugh like cackle was heard, and came into the kitchen, "Ay, West! Stop trin' to get in Feli-cakes pants!" he slapped Ludwig on the back, and laughed again, "You don't have to try to hard, either!"

Ludwig's face grew hot, and red, "N-No!" he shouted, scaring the life out of Feliciano. Antonio laughed with his albino friend. Lovino chuckled slightly, before going back to his coffee.

"Ve~," they all heard Feliciano say, "I don't get it," the clueless Italian put a finger on his chin, as if he was thinking, "what does 'get in my pants' mean? Is it a German thing? I don't think we can both fit in my pants, Gilbert."

The blonde German stood up, taking Kiku and Felicianoby the arm, and pulling them towards the door, "N-Nien. Come on, it's time for school," he said, pulling them out the backdoor that was in the kitchen.

"M-My juice!" Kiku shouted, reaching dramatically for his lonely half empty cup of juice. Feliciano said his goodbyes, and clung onto Ludwig.

Antonio laughed softly, "Ah, to be young again,"

Lovino looked at the albino, "What the Hell are you doing here, idiot?"

Gilbert smirked, and playfully, overly acted like he had just been hurt, "Oh, how cruel. I just had to drive my little brother here. I thought I'd just pop in and say hi."

Antonio waved, "Hola!"

Lovino sat his coffee down, and rubbed his eyes again, "Caio. There. Now, get out of here, Bastard."

"Lovi," Antonio stood up, and walked over to the shorter Italian. The Spaniard gave a begging, puppy dog face, "can't Gil come with us to the bar tonight? It'll be twice the fun!" Gilbert nodded, and his smirk grew.

"Well, two times zero is still zero, so I don't see how it'll be fun," Lovino looked from him, to Gilbert, then back to Antonio. Gilbert and Lovino weren't exactly 'friends'. They would exchange hellos now and then, but never really sat and had a conversation. Gilbert seems like an okay guy. He was almost like Lovino,but with less swears, and less angry. Other then that, they were alike. Personality wise, that is.

Gilbert is albino. Pure white hair, red eyes, and pale skin to top it all off. He was tall, but not freakishly. Unlike his brother. Gilbert had straight, choppy hair that always looks like he just had sex. He's always wearing short-sleeved shirts, and baggy pants. A dog tag around his neck that hung low with a Prussian slag design. He had a thick, German accent, much like Ludwig.

Antonio was also not like Gilbert. The Spaniard had brown hair, and green eyes. His hair was curly, and his skin had a nice, dark tan. He was also tall, taller than Gilbert. But, by just a little. Instead of a German voice, he had a Spanish accent that would make anyone swoon. Antonio was also Lovinos childhood friend, now boyfriend at the moment.

Lovino was the shortest one of the bunch. He had dark, reddish-brown hair, a small frame(unlike Gilbert and Antonio, who both packed muscles.), but he could still pack a punch. His eyes were a pretty, dark brown color. Lovino liked to say he was the only normal looking one. The only thing that stopped him from doing so, was his single curl that stuck out of his right side. He never let anyone touch that curl. If someone did, all Hell would break 's alright warned Antonio about it, and he will warn Gilbert if he tries, or God forbid, does, touch it. The damned curl ran in the family, Feliciano and his grandfather have it.

Lovino was so into his thoughts, he didn't hear Antonio and Gilbert say anything. It was among the lines of 'bar' and 'tonight' ... oh, right. He remembered now, "I guess it's alright if the potato bastard comes along." _Though,_ _I_ _wish it would have been just Antonio and me._ Lovino crossed his arms.

Antonio smiled, and hugged the shorter male, "Thank you, Lovi~!" Lovino slowly, awkwardly, hugged back.

Yes. After this time and years of dating, Lovino was still awkward and shy around physical touch. Including hugs. It was silly, but he didn't feel right, getting touched by Antonio in any way. Lovino had the feeling that Antonio didn't like being pushed away, but he didn't care. He didn't like Antonio's arms around him. He didn't like anyones arms around him. But, Lovino just grins, or frowns, and bares it. It normally only lasted a couple of seconds, anyway.

"So," Antonio let go of Lovino, who sighed in relief, "we'll go tonight. It'll be so much fun!"

Gilbert laughed, "I'll hit on so many women!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. Antonio pouted, "Gilbert, you won't do able to find a good lady if you keep flirting with everyone you meet. You even flirted with Lovi when you first met!"

It was true. When they first met, Gilbert tried to pull 'the moves' on him. He'd go from buying him a drink, to offering to take him home. It went on for a while, until Lovino and Antonio started dating. Then, he just stopped. Lovino guessed it was out of respect, but then he remembers that Gilbert has no respect.

"I'm not looking to date any women, I'm all about one-night-stands!" Gilbert leaned back in his chair that Lovino didn't even see him sit in in the first place, "besides," he started again, "I just got out of a relationship, remember?"

Gilbert was dating a young man named Matthew. They were dating for a long time, and many people thought they'd make it. But, one day, Matthew broke up with him because he found somebody else that was nicer to people. They really did have feelings, strong feelings, for each other, so Lovino doesn't understand why he would break up with him all of a sudden. When he first met the Canadian, he could tell he had a crush on Gilbert. Anyway, when they broke up, Gilbert was so upset he didn't want to talk to anyone for a while. It was a blessing when he finally came out of the house. Nobody ever saw Matthew since then.

"Oh, right," Antonio gave a sorry look, "sorry, Gil. I didn't mean to-"

Gilbert glared, and put up a hand, "Whatever, man. It's fine."

Lovino rolled his eyes, for the third time that morning. Then, something struck him, "Antonio, what are you doing here anyway?"

Said Spaniard thought for a moment, as if he had forgotten himself, "I came to see Feli to school. He's first year in high school. Ah~ it feels like just yesterday you graduated, Lovi."

Lovino has been a year out of school. Antonio, and Gilbert have been four years out. Yes, they were three years older. But, they treat him like he was their age. Though Lovino was more mature than them at times.

"Remember when Lovino blew up at Alfred in front of a teacher?"

"Or when Lovi had that science project?"

"Now, **that** was funny!"

Lovino has got to tune in more often. They were talking about his school days, again, "Bastards! If you don't mind, I'd like to forget about that!"

Gilbert and Antonio laughed at Lovino, who began walking up the stairs. He declared with a shout that he'll be taking a shower, and disappeared. Antonio looked at Gilbert, a serious look on his face, "So, about Lovi-"

"Don't even dare asking me if I'm still interested in that squirt," Gilbert crossed his arms.

"No, no. I know you're over him," Lies, "I want to... um..."

"Get on with it, Toni," Gilbert tapped his fingers on his arm. He really didn't like talking about Lovino with Antonio. He always talks about his dates with him, or how Lovino was so adorable. Gilbert knew he was, he didn't need Antonio declaring it. Hell, if it wasn't for the Prussian, they would have never dated.

"Right, right," Antonio reached in his pocket, and pulled out a small black box, "I want to give him this."

The German reached for it, and opened it, "... for fucks sake..." he whispered under his breath, "you don't mean-"

It was Antonios turn to interrupt, "I do. I want to ask him to marry me."

Gilbert felt his heart-break. He knew Lovino would say yes, and then he'd never be with the Italian. Gilbert didn't say anything. He lost his chance... or, did he?


	2. Confessions

"Ready to go?" Antonio asked, putting an arm around Lovino, who stiffened. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Come on, assholes. I don't want to wait," Lovino walked out of Antonio's grasp, and headed out the door.

"Be careful!" Feliciano called out and waved a goodbye when they all hopped in the car, and began to drive away.

Gilbert and Antonio talked and laughed on the way to the bar. Lovino joined in at times, but listened to their conversation most of the time. Once they reached the place, Gilbert opened the door for them all, and Antonio pulled out Lovinos chair for him. The Italian was used to Antonio doing stuff like that, but that didn't mean he liked it. He didn't like being treated by a woman.

"Okay," Antonio said, ordering drinks for everyone and turned in his seat to look at Lovino and Gilbert, "rule number one, don't drink enough to forget the year. Rule number two-"

For what felt like the millionth time, Gilbert interrupted Antoino, "Awe, you're no fun!"

"I don't want you getting a woman tonight, and say all that stuff to get them to fall for you... again," Antonio put up a finger, "remember that one girl from a few years back that didn't stop calling and coming to your house for almost two months?"

Some guys pick a fight when drunk. Some guys hit on girls. But, Gilbert romances them. No, seriously, Gilbert is like fucking Francis when drunk. He has a sweet side that even surprised Antonio and Francis. No one has seen it but them, because the German has to get pretty drunk to do it, but Lovino has heard a lot about it. Gilbert really was a gentleman, deep down inside.

"I only do that with the best looking in the bar. And, I don't see any pretty women here."

"Antonio, let him wrought what he calls a brain," Lovino butted in, "it's his fault if he finds some stalker who wants his organs. He wants to get laid by some creep, let him."

"Thank you, Lovino," Gilbert raised his fist in the air, and gave a wink towards the brunette. Lovino just rolled his eyes.

The drinks finally came, along with a wink and a few flirts from the waitress to Antonio. Lovino took a sip from his wine, and looked to see Antonio had scooted closer to him, and shooed away the girl, "Toni's got some game," Gilbert laughed and gave a smirk.

Said Spaniard ignored Gilbert, and turned towards Lovino, "I'm sorry, Lovi. She didn't know you were my boyfriend."

"I don't really care," Lovino shrugged and looked at the table.

Antonio blinked, "You... don't?"

"I don't."

"But, I thought-"

"You thought wrong," Lovino sighed, and took another sip of his wine, "I'm not going to get worked up just because some skank is flirting with you to make a few extra bucks," The Italian played with his cup a little, "it's useless to get angry because of that,"

Antonio didn't respond, still thinking about Lovinos words. Gilbert laughed, "Keses~! Ay, Antonio, maybe you should do the same, and not get mad when someone looks like him!"

That earned a silent agreement and a hidden smirk from Lovino.

Antonio slowly smiled, awkwardly, "Right... okay,"

* * *

Everyone was having a good time. Even Lovino, surprisingly. Gilbert turned out to be a pretty cool guy, despite his outbursts about how 'awesome' he was. Antonio was trying to keep his liquor down, but he was feeling really light-headed. Seeing that Lovino and Gilbert were having fun, the Spaniard announced that he'd be leaving, and did so, paying for his drinks.

Gilbert smirked, "Now that Mr. Rules is gone, we can finally have a party," he laughed, ordering more drinks for the two.

Lovino looked at the albino male, then back at the Pin Ball game he was playing, "Yeah, I guess. Whatever."

Now, this was Gilberts chance. He finally got to be alone with Lovino. He knows Antonio and him are together, but dammit, now was the time to make his move. The only reason why he stopped flirting with Lovino four years ago, which was how long they have dated, was because Antonio was always with him. Hell, the guy even threatened him once. Gilbert wasn't scared of him, not at all, but he still didn't want to take a chance, "So, Lovino," Gilbert leaned closer a little, but not too much.

Lovino didn't seem to notice it, "Yeah?" he mumbled, trying not to lose the ball and keep it going.

Gilbert took a glance at his face, then stared back at the game, "I don't mean to be 'That Guy'," Gilbert put air quotes around it, "but, why are you dating Antonio? I've always wondered that. Isn't it... awkward, since you've known him for so long?"

Lovino stopped playing for a moment, then started again when he realized that his ball was falling, "I don't need to tell you anything, bastard."

Something in Lovinos eyes didn't convince him, "Come on, man. I'm to drunk to remember, anyway." he lied.

Lovino lost the ball. He groaned, and kicked the machine. He stomped to his seat, Gilbert followed. The Italian took another drink of his wine, and sighed, "... Antonio was the only one who gave the slightest bit of attention to me," Gilbert slapped his own forehead, mentally, "he was the first to really come up to me, and ask me. Sure, it was awkward to me- still is. I'm not really... happy with him, anymore. But, he's the only one. I... okay, bastard, don't tell anyone," Lovino pointed a finger at Gilbert, and gave him his best glare. The albino just nodded, "... I don't really... like Antonio, anymore. Not as a boyfriend, at least. He doesn't understand the shit I go though- I was just tired of seeing everyone together with someone, and I accepted just anyone that I could tolerate. Hell, I would even said yes to _you_ if you asked,"

Gilbert groaned on the inside, but forced out a laugh. Lovino just smiled a little, but went back to his frown, "Antonio is more of a brother figure. We want different things. He won't even ask me what's wrong when I need it. All he'd do is pat my head, or hug me. He'll say it would be alright, when it will never be alright. I... don't like being touched by him," Lovino took a deep breath, and Gilbert was at the end of his seat, "I don't like any kind of touch... sometimes, I wish I could go back in time, and change my choice."

Gilbert stared at him for a while, getting a little to happy, "So, why don't you leave him?"

Lovino leaned back in his seat, "He's safe," he closed his eyes, and sighed. Reopening them, he glared at Gilbert, "you better not fucking tell anyone."

"No, of course not. But, I have something to tell you, too," Gilbert smiled. This is going to be his big chance. Now, he knows Lovino doesn't have romantic feelings for Antonio, he could finally make his dream a reality.

"What is it?" Lovino asked. He relaxed a little, and took another drink of his wine.

Wait. Gilbert wasn't thinking this through. What if Lovino doesn't accept Gilberts feelings? What is he does, but doesn't was a relationship? What is Lovino doesn't want to talk to Gilbert again? He leaves the bar, right now, and go to Antonio, telling him about what Gilbert said, and kills him? No, that couldn't happen. Antonio was his friend. But, that didn't stop him from putting Gilbert in the hospital. But, Antonio wouldn't hurt him, he loved Gilbert... right?

"Gilbert," Lovino was getting annoyed, "what is it?"

Said Prussian gulped, and took a big swing of his beer. If he was going to do this, and it's a bad result, he wouldn't want to remember it.

"Remember when we first met?" Gilbert hoped he did.

Lovino thought, "Um... I don't think so. It was so long ago."

Gilberts heart felt a little heavy, but he continued, "I think it was your first year of high school," he tapped his chin, milking his memory so it doesn't seem like he knew the meeting by heart. Which he did, "you were having trouble with bullies. Antonio stepped in, and helped you. I remember that's how I met you, through Antonio. It was my fault he fell for you, you know."

Lovino nodded, and snorted, "Are you trying to get me to think more of him?"

"No!" Gilbert quickly said, "... quite the opposite, actually. I was gonna tell you that... um..." this was harder than he thought, "Lovino, um..."

"Get on with it, bastard. I don't have all day."

"Well," Gilbert chose a different approach, "Antonio wasn't the only one that liked you back then. And, even now."

Lovino stared at him, "What the Hell are you talking about?"

Gilbert sighed, took another swing of his liquor, and tried again, "I like you, Lovino. I have since I first saw you."

Silence. Never a good sign. _Say something, Lovino. Anything! An insult, a rejection... an acceptation, maybe? ANYTHING! Don't just stare at me with that look, and red cheeks- wait... _red_ cheeks...?_

"Gilbert," Lovino cleared his throat, "I, um, don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll go out with me," Gilbert put his beer down on the table, and gripped the table with his hands, rather hard, "say you return my feelings. Say anything!"

Lovino stared at Gilbert for a while, before bringing a hand to said persons forehead, "Are you feeling okay? Did you have too much to drink? I'm not dragging your drunken ass home, you know."

Gilbert blinked. Oh boy. A disappointed wave washed over him. A gazed look planted on his face. Did this mean Lovino didn't accept his feelings? That took a Hell of a lot to say! Gilbert stood up, a painful smile on his face, "Oh, no. I really do like you, but looks like I missed my chance. Or, like I ever had one to begin with," he gave his best laugh, but even that sounded off.

He began walking to the door, but stopped when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. Gilbert turned to see Lovino, all red and embarrassed, behind him, "Bastard," the Italian grumbled, "if you leave now, whose going to pay for the drinks? Whose going to take me home? Think things through, idiot."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, looked at Lovino up and down, then raised the other eyebrow, "You're not going to yell at me? After saying those corny ass things?"

Lovino shook his head slowly, "No. I told you, I don't like Antonio. Plus, your drunk."

Gilbert have a laugh, a real on this time, "I'm not drunk, Lovino."

"Well, I sure the Hell am," Lovino lied, dragging Gilbert out the door, tossing money to pay for the drinks, "and you're going to talk me home."

The Prussian allowed himself to be dragged. He soon caught up with Lovino, and took the lead, "How about we go somewhere more comfortable?"


End file.
